Naruto DxD:The Power Light of Holy
by Kirisaki Shin
Summary: Summary: Naruto menggunakan chakra kyubi secara maksimal untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari Madara, Setelah Berhasil mengalahkan Madara berserta itu Naruto Juga Mati, Setelah Naruto mati, ia Bertemu Dengan Sosok misterius yang meminta tolong kepadanya? Siapakah sosok Misterius itu? Yuriko gk pandai bikin Summary Re-publish ama Remake dikit
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Naruto menggunakan chakra kyubi secara maksimal untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari Madara, Setelah Berhasil mengalahkan Madara berserta itu Naruto Juga Mati, Setelah Naruto Bertemu Dengan Sosok misterius yang meminta tolong kepadanya? Siapakah sosok Misterius itu? Yuriko gk pandai bikin Summary**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Dan Chara High School DxD bukan milik yuriko**

**Ini cerita pertama saya, moho maaf klo ada Typo,Gaje, dan lain-lain**

**Chaper 1:Progoue**

"Ugh, Aku berada dimana?"Ucap Seorang sambil melihat sekitarnya. Yang kita ketahui kalo seorang itu ada Uzumaki Naruto

"Kau ada di perbatasan dunia antara hidup dan mati"Ucap sesosok Cahaya yang ada dibelakang Naruto.

"eh, aku sudah mati ya"tanya Naruto dengan sedih

"ya, kamu sudah mati, tapi aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu Uzumaki Naruto, apakah kamu mau menolong aku?"Tanya sosok cahaya

"Aku yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mu?dan boleh tahu anda siapa?" Tanya Naruto

"aku adalah **Kami, **aku ingin kamu menjadi penerus untuk mendamaikan dunia baru?di dunia barumu ada 3 fraksi itu adalah malaikat jatuh,malaikat dan iblis, awal peperangan terjadi karena malaikat jatuh yang haus akan kekuasaan didunia bawah, dan akibat peperangan itu aku mati. walaupun sekarang sudah tidak berperang lagi masih ada peperangan kecil yang dilakukan oleh ketiga fraksi tersebut"Ucap Kami

"eh, apakah anda benar-benar kami?tidak mungkin seorang kami bisa mati?,apakah anda yakin meminta pertolongan ku?"Tanya Naruto Yang masih shock dan tidak percaya yang ada didepannya adalah kami. Orang yang menciptakan alam semesta ini bisa mati cumin gara-gara peperangan 3 fraksi

"iya benar,aku mati karna melindungi para malaikat dan manusia, dan Apakah kamu menjadi penerusku Naruto?"Ucap Kami

"baiklah aku mau, tapi bagaimana carannya aku mendamaikan dunia itu?"Ucap Naruto

"dengan menggunakan kekuatan ku naruto, walaupun kekuatan yang tersisa hanya sampai 50%, itu sudah cukup untuk mendamaikan dunia barumu naruto, naruto tututp matamu"Ucap yami

Yami pun mendekati naruto untuk mentranfer kekuataannya, tubuh naruto mengeluarkan cahaya yang sangat terang. Setelah cahaya menghilang penampilan naruto berubah, dia sekarang memakai jubah berwarna putih(seperti jubah minato tapi polos) dan rambutnya sekarang panjang,poninya yang panjang menutupi mata kanannya(seperti rambut madara cumin berwarna pirang).

"bukalah matamu sekarang Naruto"perintah Kami

Naruto pun membuka matanya, dia merasakan kekuataan yang luar biasa didalam tubuhnya,dan ia merasa rambutnya memanjang.

"sungguh kekuataan yang luar biasa kami, eh kok aku memakai jubah?"Ucap naruto baru menyadari kalo dibelakang tubuhnya ada jubah berwarna putih

"itu adalah jubah khusus, berguna untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka yang kamu dapat, sekarang kamu bisa mengendalikan kekuatan cahaya naruto dan satu lagi, setelah kamu didunia barumu, kamu akan dilahirkan disebuah keluarga disana kamu akan mempunyai adik yang mempunyai kekuatan naga didalam tubuhnya, nama naga itu ddraig/atau lebih dikenal dengan naga merah aku berharap kamu menjaga adikmu itu"Ucap Kami dengan panjang lebar

"baiklah, aku mengerti"ucap Naruto dengan semangat masa mudanya

"aku mengharapkan kamu bisa mendamaikan dunia barumu naruto"kata- kata yami yang terakhir naruto dengar sebelum dia menghilang/

**7 tahun kemudian**

Seorang bocah berambut pirang sedang berlatih disebuah hutan yang rimbun, dia mencoba mengeluarkan kekuataannya dan ia berkata

"**Roar Of Holly Light"**

Sebuah nafas cahaya yang keluar dari mulut bocah tersebut berhasil menghancurkan beberapa pohon yang ada dihutan tersebut.

"hosh,hosh… serangan ku yang ini banyak menghabiskan staminaku"Ucapnya sambil teengah-engah, bocah itu tidak lain Naruto

"sepertinya sudah sore pasti kaa-san mencariku, baik sekarang waktunya pulang"Ucap naruto sambil menghilang seperti kilat berwarna putih.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto muncul kembali dengan kilat putihnya didepan sebuah rumah. Didepan Rumah tersebut ada sebuah papan yang bertulisan 'Hyoudou'. Naruto mulai membuka pintunya dan berkata

"Tadaima"

Seorang bocah berambut coklat berlari menghampiri dan memeluknya

"oni-chan dali mana saja?"ucap bocah berambut coklat. Naruto yang merasa gemas kepada adiknya langsung mencubit adiknya dan mengacak-cak rambutnya, sedangkan sang adik yang dicubit oleh kakaknya hanya mengelus pipinya

"oni-chan jahat, masa pipi issei dicubit"ucap issei yang masih cemberut

"gomen issei, kamu itu lucu banget jadinya oni-chan gak tahan lagi klo tidak mencubitmu. Oni-chan habis dari rumah iya, kaa-san mana issei ?"ucap naruto

Setelah mendengar perkataan naruto, issei yang cemberut langsung senang karna kakanya mengangapnya lucu

"Kaa-san ada didapur memasak lamen untuk kita oni-chan"perkataan issei itu membuat naruto jadi games kembali karna adiknya menyebut huruf 'r' menjadi huruf 'l'.

Naruto pun menggendong issei dengan cepat dan berlari kencang ke dapur.

Saat sudah sampai didapur, naruto langsung bergidik karena melihat kas-sannya berkacak pinggan disana

"Ne, Naruto sudah berapa kaa-san bilang jangan berlari didalan rumah, nanti kalo issei jatuh bagaimana?

Naruto pun menurunkan issei dari gendongannya

"g-gomen kaa-san"ucap naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

**Beberapa tahun kemudian**

3 tahun sudah bersekolah di akademi kouh, sekarang ia sudah menginjak kelas 3 sekolahnya. Bicara soal akademi, akademi kuoh dulunya adalah sekolah khusus perempuan. Namun baru-baru ini, akademi tersebut diubah menjadi campuran antara perempuan dan laki-laki dengan rasio perbandingan lebih banyak perempuan daripada laki-laki. Karena hal tersebutlah Naruto bisa diterima di akademi itu, bukan hanya itu Issei juga bersekolah di sana. Saat ini ia baru menginjak kelas dua. Walaupun umur mereka bertaut tiga tahun, tapi Issei sudah mulai bersekolah dua tahun setelah Naruto bersekolah disana.

Kini Naruto dan Adiknya berada didepan gerbang sekolah. Ketika mereka sampai didepan halaman, siswi berteriak histeris saat melihat Naruto.

"Kyaa.. Naruto-Senpai"

"Kyaa.. Naruto-Senpai Tampan"

"Kyaa.. Naruto-Senpai Keren"

"Kyaa.. Senpai mau berkencang gendangku?"

Dan begitulah teriakan para siswi kepada naruto, sedangkan naruto hanya membalas teriakan mereka dengan senyumannya. Sementara itu Issei yang disampingnya memdengus tidak suka. Naruto memang masuk ke dalam daftar orang paling tampan di akademi, namun hal itu tidak membuat Issei bisa ikut ke dalamnya. Semenjak Issei masuk akademi ia sudah dicap sebagai trio mesum bersama kedua temannya yang lain.

"Naruto-Senpai jangan dekat-dekat pada dia, nanti senpai ketularan penyakit mesumnya"Teriak salah satu siswi dari kerumunan siswi yang lain

Sedangkan Naruto hanya sweatdrop perkataan siswi tersebut,' sekarang mengerti penderitaan mu sasuke-teme, menjadi terkenal tidak menyenangkan ternyata' batin Naruto sambil mengingat masa lalunya.

Sedangkan disebuah gedung tua ada seorang wanita berambut merah crimson sedang mengawasi mereka

"Apakah kau merasakannya Akeno?" Tanya wanita itu kepada temannya

"iya rias, aku juga merasakan Hyoudou Issei mereka aura naga yang besar, sedangkan Hyoudou Naruto mempunyai aura suci yang sangat besar."jawab akeno

Naruto menyadari kalo dirinya dan issei tengah diawasi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Naruto menepuk pundak Issei di sampingnya yang tengah menggerutu tidak jelas dari tadi."sabarlah issei, suatu saat kamu pasti akan menemukan pacar"

Issei hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar perkataan oni-channya dan pergi menuju kelasnya. Oni-channya yang satu ini sangat menyayanginya. Terkadang Issei iri dengan oni-chan, padahal penampilannya tidak jauh beda dengan oni-channya, namun hanya Oni-channya yang selalu diperhatikan. Bahkan Gaya berbaju Oni-channya ditiru olehnya. Oni-channya yang selalu membuka jas hitam sekolahnya dan menampakkan baju dalaman berwarna biru.

Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan Issei yang sudah berada di kelasnya. Saat di koridor, tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Rias. Mata mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa detik, kemudian Naruto menutup matanya dan berjalan santai melewati Rias. Seakan tidak puas dengan tadi, Rias menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap punggung Naruto.

Bel bunyi tanda berakhirnya akhirnya berbunyi, mereka berdua pun pulang meninggalkan halaman sekolah. Mereka berdua berjalan melewati halte bus dan tiba-tibah ada seorang perempuan menghampiri mereka

"A-Apakah K-Kamu Hyoudou I-Issei?" sapa perempuan itu dengan gugup

Sedangkan Issei yang merasa dipanggil menoleh kepada perempuan itu. Tapi beda dengan naruto karena dia merasakan hawa malaikat jatuh darinya. Sedetik kemudian ekpresinya kembali seperti semula.

"Aku pulang duluan Issei"Ucap Naruto mulai meninggalkannya. Sebelum meninggalkan Issei, Naruto Berbisik sesuatu"Selamat Bersenang-senang Issei"bisiknya

Tiba-tiba muka Issei memerah, kini tinggal mereka berdua disana.

"Ano, ada apa ya mencariku nona?"Tanya Issei

"Apakah kamu sedang sendirian Issei-kun"

"Hah, Maksudnya?"

"A-Apakah K-Kamu mau menjadi kekasihku Issei-kun?"

"A-APA"ucap nya dalam hati, Issei hanya menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu dengan mengangguk

"Baiklah. Hari minggu kita kencan oke ! dan namaku Yuuma Amano" ucap wanita tadi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dia meninggalkan Issei yang masih mematung.

Sedetik kemudian Issei melompat kegirangan pertanda bahwa hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga. Dia begegas kerumah dan akan memberitahukan ini kepada Oni-chanya.

**Seminggu Kemudian**

Issei berdandan rapi. Dia akan pergi berkencan hari ini. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Naruto menghadangnya di pintu rumah.

"Apa kau akan pergi berkencan dengan pacarmu Issei ? " Tanya Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"S-sudahlah o-oni-chan, jangan menggodaku terus. " ucap Issei gugup. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah gugup dari adiknya ini.

Naruto kemudian menepuk bahu Issei. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik Issei. " Issei hanya mengangguk mantap mendengar perkataan kakaknya ini. Dia kemudian segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kencan Issei berjalan dengan lancar. Dia bersenang-senang dengan wanita yang kita ketahui benama Amamo Yuuma. Seharian penuh mereka berkeliling kota dan menjajali berbagai tempat makan. Tidak lupa mereka juga pergi ke toko pakaian dan mainan.

Setelah seharian penuh berkeliling, Yuuma mengajak Issei ke taman. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Yuuma berbisik

"Ne, Issei-kun maukah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku ? "

"Kau minta apa Yuuma-chan ? "

"Maukah kau mati untukku Issei kun ? "

Issei mengorek telinganya, mungkin ia salah dengar. Namun Yuuma mengulangi perkataannya tadi dan berjalan ke depan.

Pakaian Yuuma robek dan berganti menjadi pakaian super minim yang hanya menutup beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tidak lupa sepasang sayap hitam juga muncul di belakangnya.

Issei sempat melihat tubuh telanjang pacarnya itu. Namun perasaannya berubah takut saat sepasang sayap hitam muncul di punggung Yuuma, terlebih saat ia membuat sebuah tombak cahaya di tangannya.

Yuuma melempar tombak cahaya di tangannya dengan cepat. Issei mencoba menghindar, namun gerakannya terlalu lambat hingga tombak tersebut sukses menembus perutnya. Darah segar mengucur dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa Y-Yuuma chan?"Tanya Issei hampir sekarat

"Bermain pacaran denganmu sangat menyenangkan, namaku bukan Yuuma Amano tapi Raynare dan salahkan tuhan yang menaruh sacred gear didalam tubuhmu yang bisa membahayakan pemimpin kami"kata Raynare sambil ketawa.

Namun tawa Raynare terhenti karena ada yang menyerangnya

" **Shoot The Holly Light"**

Tubuhnya terasa seperti terhujam beberapa tombak cahaya entah dari mana asalnya. Setelah mendarat tidak elit di tanah, dia berdiri dan mendapati seorang pemuda pirang telah berdiri di depan Issei.

Menggeram marah Raynare, ia terbang untuk membuat tombak cahaya. Cahaya beberapa langkah dia terbang, Naruto sudah menghilang dari sana. Betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat kilat berwarna putih ada dihadapannya.

Naruto tepat muncul didepan Raynare, Ia menghantam kan tinjunya yang dilapisi dengan cahaya suci tepat dikepalanya. Saking kerasnya tinju tersebut sampai-sampai kepala Reynalle membentur tanah dan menciptakan retakan tanah.

Seandainya Raynare bukan malaikai jatuh, mungkin kepalanya sudah hancur berkeping-keping terkena pukulan Naruto.

"Jika kau berani sekali lagi menyentuh adik tercintaku, maka ku pastikan kau tidak akan melihat matahari besok"Ucap Naruto dengan dingin

Reynalle langsung menciut nyalinya. Dia takut karena aura kekuatan yang dipancarkan Naruto jauh lebih besar dari kekuatan pemimpinnya. Dengan segenap tenaga yang dia punya, ia mencoba terbang dan melarikan diri.

Naruto berbalik setelah malaikat jatuh tadi kabur. Dia menatap nanar tubuh adiknya yang sudah sekarat itu.

"Keluarlah kalian berdua, jangan hanya melihat seperti itu. " ucap Naruto. Dan benar saja, dari balik pepohonan, muncul dua orang wanita muda.

Dua orang wanita berseragam akademi kuoh muncul dari pepohonan. Mereka sudah mengamati semua yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Salah satunya yang berambut merah mendekati Naruto.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah mengawasimu dari tadi. Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu Naruto-kun ? "

"Baiklah kalian bisa bertanya apapun padaku, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau menyelamatkan adik tersayang ku ini dulu. Aku tahu kalian berdua adalah seorang iblis, jadi tolonglah dia. " ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit memohon.

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi adik tersayangmu ini akan berubah menjadi budak iblisku. "

"Itu tidak masalah buatku. Dengan merubahnya menjadi iblis maka aku bisa melatih kekuatan naga yang ada di tubuhnya. "

Sang wanita berambut merah yang bernama Rias Gremory mengeluarkan sebuah papan catur. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa bidak catur dari sana, namun hanya pion yang bereaksi pada tubuh Issei. Lalu meletakannya di atas tubuh Issei yang terbaring lemah dengan luka menganga di tubuhnya.

Sebuah lingkaran sihir tercipta di bawah tubuh Issei. Lingkaran tadi bersianar terang. Tubuh Issei mulai terselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna merah untuk beberapa saat. Setelah cahaya tadi menghilang, kini tubuh Issei telah kembali normal tanpa luka apapun di sana. Tapi dia masih tidak sadarkan diri.

"Baiklah saatnya pertanyaan untukmu Naruto-kun. Kau ini sebenarnya makhluk apa ? "

"Wow, wow. Kita belum berkenalan bukan. Tidak enak rasanya berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kita kenal sebelumnya. "

Rias hanya menghelas nafas. "Aku Rias Gremory. Dan yang disampingku ini adalah Himejima Akeno. " ucap Rias sambil menunjuk wanita di sampingnya.

"Seperti yang kau ketahui, kami berdua adalah iblis. Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu ? "

"Begitu lebih baik. Dan untuk pertanyaan kalian, jawabanku adalah aku hanya seorang manusia biasa. " 'dengan kekuatan Light of Holly yang diberikan kami kepadaku'tambahnya dalam hati

"Lalu bisa kau jelaskan tentang tekanan kekuatan yang kami rasakan darimu. Dan juga kekuatan saat kau bertarung tadi. "

Naruto tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya. 'Padahal aku sudah menekan kekuatanku di titik terendah, tapi mereka masih bisa merasakannya.' Batin Naruto. Dia kembali membuka matanya,

"Itu sederhana. Aku adalah orang yang terpilih untuk mendamaikan perang antara ketiga fraksi utama, karena itulah aku dianugerahi kekuatan Light of Holly. "

Rias menaikan sebelah alisnya tanda ia bingung. "Sepertinya aku tidak pernah mendengar kekuatan seperti itu. "

"Memang, karena hanya akulah orang pertama dan terakhir yang memiliki kekuatan ini karena kekuatan diberikan kepadaku untuk mendamaikan dunia ini. Apa ada pertanyaan lain lagi, jika tidak aku ingin pulang, pasti kaa-san sudah mencariku dan adiku ini. "

"Baiklah kalian boleh pulang. Besok datanglah kalian berdua ke ruang penelitian ilmu gaib. Pasti adikmu itu bertanya-tanya soal kejadian ini. "

**Mohon Reviewnya, menerima saran,flame dan lain-lain**

**Maaf kalo wordnya pendek karena ini cuman mau coba doang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Naruto menggunakan chakra kyubi secara maksimal untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari Madara, Setelah Berhasil mengalahkan Madara berserta itu Naruto Juga Mati, Setelah Naruto Bertemu Dengan Sosok misterius yang meminta tolong kepadanya? Siapakah sosok Misterius itu? Yuriko gk pandai summary**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Dan Chara High School DxD bukan milik yuriko**

**Ini cerita pertama saya, moho maaf klo ada Typo,Gaje, dan lain-lain**

**Pairing: Naruto x Rias x Irina, Issei x Raynare x Akeno, Shikamaru x Sona**

**Warning: gaje,abal-abalan, typo dan lain lain**

**Normal pov**

"ugh..., sudah pagi ya? Huuaaahhhh... Mimpiku hari ini aneh sekali. Aku dibunuh oleh kekasihku sendiri, disaat sekarat Naruto-nii datang dan menyelamatkanku" guman issei mengosok kedua matanya dan sesekali menguap untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

"Issei bangun, sudah pagi!" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari bawah.

"ya... Aku sudah bangun Kaa-san!" balas Issei tak kalah kencang. Bersiap berdiri, issie bersiap mengecek hp-nya memastikan apakah ada pesan daei yuma kekasihnya. Namun seketika pupil matanya melebar ketika melihat layar hp itu.

Dalam layar itu seharusnya ada fotonya dengan yuman. Tapi, ini hanya ada fotonya yang memeluk hampa kosong.

Ditengah perjalanan, naruto menautkan alisnya binggun ketika melihat issei yang sangat pendiam saat ini. Beberapa kali ekor matanya menangkap issei yang sepertinya inggin mengucapkan sesuatu namun seketika lansung di urungkannya.

"ano... Naruto-nii..."

tiba-tiba ucapan issei terhenti ketika dia manabrak tubuh kakanya yang tiba-tiba berhenti.

"aku tau apa yang inggin kau tanyakan" ucap Naruto masih membelakangi issei.

"benarkah..." balas Issei antusias.

"ya..." kemudian Naruto berbalik arah "jika kamu ingin tau kebenarannya maka pergilah ke ruangan club penelitian ilmu gaib" Naruto berbalik arah lagi dan melanjutkan perjalanan meninggalkan Issei sendirian.

Issei hanya diam memaknai setiap kata-kata kakaknya "Naruto-nii. Tunggu aku!" teriak Issei yang mengejar punggung naruto yang kian menjauh

Seperti biasa, Naruto dan Issei telah sampai di sekolah. Dan seperti biasa juga Naruto dan Kiba kembali mendapatkan teriakan memuja dari para gadis. Sedangkan issei tersisihkan bersama dua shobat baiknya yang sibuk sendiri mengutuk semua orang tampan di dunia ini.

**Naruto pov****  
**  
aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas. Berfikir, akan apa reaksi issei begitu mengetahui semua kebenaran yang ada. Ditengah perjalanan menuju kelas. Kakiku berhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggilku.

"oh Rias ada apa?" aku bertanya bingung, ketika rias memanggilku. Entah kenapa bukankah kita sekelas?

Aku merasakan sesuatu ketika dia mendekatiku. Sedikit tapi kulihat dengan jelas, dikedua pipinya terdapat rona merah meski samar. Namun aku berusaha untuk menghiraukannya.

Hei.. Kalian fikir aku munafik ketika keadaan itu aku abaikan? Jujur aku terpesona melihatnya dengan rona merah itu. Lihat dia, dia sempurna bukan?

Namun sekali lagi semua angganku harus aku telan bulat-bulat. Berusaha menghindari semua hal yang berbaur cinta, dengan membangun dinding yang bernama kehampaan karna satu alasan. Aku takut kehilangan

selain itu aku juga tidak tau bagaimana cara berpacaran.

"apa kau sudah lupa dengan janjimu?" tanyanya seraya menatapku dari dekat. Kulihat disana rona merah samar tadi telah hilang. Dan jujur aku sedikit kecewa.

"sukurlah kalau kamu masih ingat" dia kembali tersenyum manis, ketika aku menggelengkan kepalaku pertanda tak lupa dengan janji itu.

Senyuman itu ingin sekali rasanya untuk membalas. Tapi, kenapa yang bisa ku perlihatkan hanyalah sebuah lengkungan samar di ujung bibir ini?

Entah apa tapi sekilas aku melihat dengan jelas tatapan kecawa dari kedua matanya.

Dan kemudian dia berlalu mendahuluiku memasuki kelas.

Apa aku salah?

**Normal pov**

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi, para murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak terkecuali naruto yang tengah menyiapkan bukunya, namun bukan untuk pulang melainkan pergi ke ruangan club penelitian ilmu gaib.

Menoleh ke luar kelas, naruto bisa melihat kiba yang sudah menunggunya di pintu kelas.

"Mana issei?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah menghampiri Kiba

"Issei-kun saat ini sudah berada di ruangan club senpai" sedangkan naruto hanya ber'oh'ria dan mulai mengikuti kiba dari belakang. Entah kenapa walau sekelas namun rias selalu bisa keluar lebih dahulu di banding semua murid di academy ini

Ruang club

Membuka ointu ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib. Hal yang pertama kali yang di lihat naruto adalah dua orang gadis cantik yang sedang meminum teh, seorang gadis bertubuh loli yang sedang memakan cake dengan tenang.

Dan... Issei yang sedang menatap semua orang dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ok mari kita mulai karna sepertinya semua sudah berkumpul" ucap Rias yang telah melihat kedatangannya,

Dengan itu rias mulai menceritakan secara rinci apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mulai dari kenyatan Yuma atau Raynare yang membunuh issei karena sacred gear yang tertanam dalam tubuhnya. Sampai kenyataan bahwa dia sekarang adalah iblis, ohh jangan lupakan tentang kasta iblis yang sangat mengiurkan bagi issei

"Benarkah jika aku menjadi iblis kelas tinggi akan mempunyai budakku sendiri?" Tanya Issei yang mendapat anggukan dari Rias. "Yeah kalau begitu aku akan menjadi iblis kelas tinggi dan menjadi raja harem!" Ucap Issei bersemangat

Semua hanya tertawa kecuali Naruto yang menatapnya ganjil seakan berkata 'jika itu impianmu maka akan aku adukan pada Kaa-san!' Dan itu sukses membuat Issei seketika di kelilingi oleh qura suram..

"jadi siapa yang menyelamatkanku apa Bochou?" Tanya Issei kemudian

"Bukan..." Kata Rias "tapi Nii-san mu"

"NANIIII?" Teriak Issei

"Issei coba kamu aktifkan sacred gear mu" kata Rias kepada Issei, "ano Bochou bagaimana cara mengeluarkan sacred gear ku ?" Tanya Issei kepada Rias sudah

"ya sudah Isse-" perkataan Rias dipotong oleh Naruto " sekarang coba kamu bayangkan sesuatu yang membuat kamu kuat" Kata Naruto. Issei mencoba membayangkan sesuatu yang membuatnya dia kuat dan muncul sesuatu yang mesum dikepalanya. Beberap lama issei mencoba mengeluarkan sacred gearnya, akhirnya keluar sebuah cakar berbentuk seperti cakar naga berwarna merah.

"ternyata begitu bentuk sacred gear mu issei" Kata Naruto

"nee issei, sekarang kau sudah bisa mengeluar kan sacred gear mu" Ucap Rias, lalu mengambil sebuah kotak berisi lembaran yang banyak." , dan ini tugas pertama mu sebagai iblis, bagikan ini lembaran ini"

"lembaran apa ini Bochou" tanya Issei

"itu lembaran untuk membuat kotrak kepada Clien" ucap Rias

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya didekat sebuah danau dipinggir kota, seorang pria paruh baya memiliki rambut berwarna coklat diatas dan depannya berwarna pirang

"anak muda, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"ucapnya

"sedang berbaring saja sambil menikmati kesejukan alam disini"ucap Naruto santai.

"sedangkan kamu, apa yang kamu lakukan pimimpin malaikat jatuh disini?memancing? "Tanya Naruto

Pria paruh baya tersebut terkejut, karena anak muda yang ada didepannya ini mengetahui identitasnya.  
"siapa sebenarnya kau anak muda?"ucapnya

Naruto bangkit posisi tidur dan duduk menghadap pria paruh baya tersebut

"Tidak baik kan jika kita berbicara tapi tidak saling, Aku Hyoudou Naruto"Ucap Naruto

"aku Azazel, salam kenal Naruto"Ucap Azazel  
Naruto memandang ke langit " apakah kamu mengetahui ramalan tentang seorang anak yang dipilih oleh tuhan untuk mengakhiri perang 3 fraksi dan mendamaikan dunia ini, Azazel-san?"

"ya, aku mengetahuinya Naruto, tetapi apakah ramalan tersebut benar-benar terjadi"

"pasti terjadi, karena Anak ramalan itu adalah aku Azazel-san"Azazel kaget dan syok mendengar pernyataan naruto.

"Kau tidak bercandakan Naruto"Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Naruto pun mengeluarkan aura suci dari tubuhnya. Sakit kuatnya efek dari aura suci Naruto, tanah yang dipijaknya hancur berkeping-keping.

Azazel makin syok melihat kekuataan Naruto yang sangat dasyat tersebut.  
"Sudah hentikan Naruto, aku percaya kepadamu sekarang" Naruto menghilangkan kekuatannya dan duduk kembali" apakah kamu percaya sekarang Azazel-san?"

"hm, kau memang sangat menarik Naruto, lakukanlah tugasmu dan jangan kecewakan aku Naruto"  
Naruto pun tersenyum, namun senyum pundar karena merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman.'sepertinya Issei dalam bahaya"pikir Naruto. Naruto pun menghilang dengan kilatan putihnya.

'Kau memang benar-benar menarik Naruto'Batin Azazel

Issei POV  
Aku pun mengayuh sepedaku. Untuk mengerjakan perkejaan pertama ku untuk menghampiri pemanggilku. Sudah seminggu aku melakukan kegiatan ini. Kalian pasti bingungkan kenapa aku tidak menggunakan lingkaran sihir saja? Karena aku tidak bisa melalukan lingkaran sihir.  
Aku melihat sebuah taman, dan menghentikan laju sepedaku.  
"ini kan tempat aku dibunuh Raynare"ucapku lirih

Normal pov  
Issei masih terdiam disana, ditaman itu. Mencoba berfikir segala hal yang telah dia lakukan bersama gadis itu...

Raynare.

Seseorang yang telah memberikannya kebahagiaan, seseorang yang telah membuatnya melepaskan status jomlonya. Seseorang yang dia banggakan pada semua orang. Seseorang yang mencintainya... meskipun cinta itu semu.

Dan seseorang yang telah membunuhnya... cinta pertamanya... gadis malaikat jatuh itu... Reynalle.

Dalam diambang kematiannya, samar terlihat olehnya. Air mata yang mengalir dari iris violet itu... meski ragu namun dia yakin gadis itu menangis saat membunuhnya. Tapi, kenapa?

"Wah.. lihat apa yang aku temukan disini?" Issei seketika tersadar dari lamuannya. Melirik ke asal suara, dia menemukan tiga orang asing yang memandangnya remeh.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya Issei melirik ketiga sosok asing tersebut, bagaimanapun dia bisa merasakan aura abnormal dari tiga sosok didepannya ini.

"Jadi diakah pemuda yang di tangisi si Reynalle tiap malam?" Ucap Pria itu.. seraya menyeringai lebar menatap issei.

"Raynare... " guman Issei.. "Apa hubungan kalian dengannya" Kali ini Issei terlihat murka. Sacred gearnya telah aktif ketika mendengar nama gadis itu.

"Lihat oni-chan itu marah.." tunjuk seorang gadis loli diantara mereka.

"Apa hubungan kalian dengannya?"

"Sudah jelaskan?" Pria itu kembali berbicaa. "Dia gagal membunuhmu. Si jalang itu rupanya jatuh hati padamu, bukannya membunuhmu dia malah sengaja membuatmu sekarat agar gremory datang padamu."

Issei terdiam mendengar itu, tetapi dia segara mengacungkan tinjunya. Matanya menunjukan kilatan marah. "Katakan padaku dimana dia?"

Pria itu tertawa... tapi tatapan remeh itu masih di tujukan pada issei. "Mau tau ehh" ucapnya sinis. "Karena kegagalannya yang tak bisa kami tolerir. Maka saat ini dia sedang menjalani hukuman. Mungkin saat ini dia sdang di pasung dengan sayapnya yang berusaha di cabut paksa"

"BRENGSEK!" Dengan itu issei melesat maju dengan tinjunya. Sedangkan ketika malaikat jatuh tadi segera mengeluarkan sepasang sayap hitamnya da lalu mengeluarkan tomhak cahaya.

Tiga malaikat jatuh itu melemparkan tombak cahaya secara serentak. Namun hampir semua lemparan itu berhasil di hindari issei. Meski ada beberapa yang sempat menggores pipi dan kulitnya. Namun, semua itu di hiraukannya.

Demi menyelamatkan cinta pertamanya. Apapun itu pasti akan dilakukannya.

"Mati kau berensek!" Tiba-tiba issei sudah ada disalah satu malaikat jatuh itu. Lebih tepatnya gadis loli itu.

Bhuukk-

Pukulan itu sukses mengenai gadis itu dan menerbangkannya seketika. Tapi,semua itu harus dibayar dengan cara yang mahal.

Sebuah tusukan tomnak cahay tepat bersaran di perutnua. Issei tiba-riba terbatuk darah. Bagaimanpun ini rasanya 10.000 kali lebih kuat dari pasa saat d8a menjadi manusia.

Terlihat dalm iris coklatnya, dua malaikat jatuh tersisa bersiap melemparkan tongkat ,ereka. Dan issei hanya bisa pasrah. Na,un, sebelum tombak tersebut menhenainya. Sebuah cahaya datang dan melindunginya. Dan dari balik cahaya itu sosok yang sangat di kenalnya membuatnya shaok..

"Naruto-nii?" Pekik Issei, tapi yang dipanggil tidak merespon dan malah menatap benci dua malaikat jatuh itu.

"Apa yang kalian ingginkan?" Tanya Naruto dingin

Tombak tombak itu, melesat cepat menuju pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

Issei yang melihat itu inggin berteriak agar kakaknya menghindar... tapi Naruto terus maju tanpa mempedulikan teriakan adiknya

Kraakkk

dua malaikat jatuh tersebut terkejut ketika sebuah tangan cahaya... atau lebih tepatnya tangan astrak cahaya mengenggam dan meremukan tombak cahaya miliknya dengan mudah.

"Cukup sudah." Dengan itu Naruto melesat maju, memukul malaikat jatuh lelaki itu dengan brutal... tangan cahaya yang terbentuk menyelimuti tangannya sendiri, seperti sarung tinju. Memberikaan demeng yang besar.

Menukik Naruto memukul malaikat jatuh itu hingga terbang kelangit, dan terus memukulnya.

Bhhukkk

Trakk

Malaikat jatuh lelaki itu, lansung menghantam tanah ketika naruto menghempaskannya.

"Donashek..." gadis yg hanya melihat itu, beregas menuju temannya. Namun sayang, pria itu sudah mengurai menjadi partikel cahaya.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka melawan wanita..." ucap Naruto yang telah menginjak bumi kembali. "Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi... tetapi jika inggin melawan akan aku hadapi"

Keringat dingin lansung keluar dari wanita itu. Ketakutan telah menjadi miliknya, ketakutan atas kekuatan pemuda pirang didepannya.

Mengambangkan sayapnya, malaikat jatuh itu pergi secepat yang dia bisa. Pergi bersama dengan gadis loli yang masih pingsan tersebut.

"issei, kita pulang sekarang"ucap naruto kepada issei yang masih syok melihat kekuatan naruto

"eh… iya nii-chan"Ucap Issei

**Di suatu tempat**

"ugh... dimana aku?"ucap lelaki memiliki rambut dikuncir seperti nenas,

"sepertinya aku terlempar ke demensi lain gara ledakan yang besar tersebut, mendokusai"Ucap lelaki tersebut dengan malasnya

TBC

Maaf baru update n pendek word nya.. soalnya laptop aku lagi rusak dan data-data tentang fic ini ada disitu semua. Ini pun aku updatenya di net.. jdi maaf ya.. chapter semalam terinpirasi dari fic ren-san.. dan terima kasih buat drak yagami yang membantu ku ngerjakan fic ini.. buat arc naruto x irina setelah pertempuran naruto melawan raiser. Dan buat pairing issei, isseixraynarexakeno

Mohon Reviewnya semua


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Naruto menggunakan chakra kyubi secara maksimal untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari Madara, Setelah Berhasil mengalahkan Madara berserta itu juga ia Mati, Setelah Naruto mati, Ia Bertemu Dengan Sosok misterius yang meminta tolong kepadanya? Siapakah sosok Misterius itu?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Highschool dxd bukan punya aku

Pairing: Naruto x Rias x Irina x Akeno x Sona,

Issei x Raynare x Asia,

Warning: ooc,gaje, typo dan lain-lain

uchiha fhajar: bisa

Jigoku no arashi: naruto memihak semua fraksi

Near Andra: ini udah aku ganti

Terima kasih buat yang lain udh review yang mau nanya pm aja...

Shikamaru pov

Membosankan... itulah kata yang tepat untuk mengambarkan keadaanku saat

ini. Terlempar di dunia lain tanpa tau apa-apa, dan keadaan di terparah dengan tubuhku yang

kembali ke masa remaja. Saat ini aku

menompang hidup dari sebuah apartemen pemberian malaikat jatuh. Azazel-san.

Bagaimana aku bisa kenal dengan Azazel ? Kalau kalian penasaran akan aku ceritakan meski itu merepotkan.

Flashback

"Uuughh... dimana aku?" Ucapku bingung,

bagaimana tidak bingung. Disaat kau sedang menulis aksara fuinjutsu. Kau malah terlempar ke tempat yang entah apa itu.

"Sepertinya aku berada di tempat yang entah

berantah. Dasar fuinjutsu merepotkan, salah

sedikit saja maka hasilnya akan lain" ucapku yang mulai mencoba bangkit. Bagaimana pun aku harus segera menyusuri tempat ini.

"Aku heran bagaimana uzumaki bisa

menggunakan sesuatu yang merepotkan ini"

Memperharikan area sekitar, aku melihat sebuah

danau di ujung pandangku.

Kuputuskan untuk melangkah kesana, siapa tau ada seseorang disana. Dan bagaimana pun saat ini aku sangat haus.

Ketika akan sampai disana, aku melihat seseorang yang sedang memancing ikan. Sejenak aku tertegun, bagaimana mungkin ada seseorang

yang masih asik memancing di tengah malam

begini? Namun akibat rasa ingin tau yang kuat

dan berharap mendapatkan sedikit informasi.

Aku nekad mendekatinya.

"Wah... wah apa yang aku rasakan ini? Seorang

manusia?"

Aku terhenti ketika mendengar kalimat itu.

Menyaksikannya dari ujung pandangku, bisa ku

perhatikan bahwa dia masih sibuk memancing

ikan di danau itu. Meneguk ludah ku paksa

kuputuskan untuk bicara... hedeh.. semoga tak

terjadi hal merepotkan kedepan.

"Ano tuan" ucapku sopan, bagaimanapun sudah

jelas aku mengganggunya.

"Ada apa anak manusia?" Tanyanya, pria itu

lansung berbalik kearahki. Bisa kulihat surai hitam dengan sedikit piranh didepan milik pria itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Ucapku kembali bingung.

Bagaimana tidak dia menyebutku anak manusia.

Seakan dia bukan manusia saja.

"Boleh saja manusia. Tetapi kita belum saling

kenal"

Merepotkan, itulah kata yang terukir di kepalaku

ketika doa kembali memanggilku dengan sebutan

manusia. Tapi bagaimanapun dia benar kita

belum saling kenal bukan.

"Maaf aku lupa. Namaku, Nara shikamaru" ujarku sopan. Dan dia terlihat tersenyum

mengangkat pancingnya tinggi.

"Aku Azazel. Senang berkenalan denganmu" pria

itu memeperkenalkan dirinya. Dia terlihat sopan

dengan gaya itu, namun sayang pancing itu

yang dibawanya meruntuhkan imagenya itu.

"Ano ini dimana?" Itulah kata yang terpikirkan

oleh ku.

"Dimana? Bukankah kita sedang berada di Kouh?"

Azazel kembali menatapku bingung.

Tapi berbeda dengannya , aku begitu kaget

mendengar kabar itu. Jika ini bukan konoha dan

ini adalah Kouh... berarti kemungkinan aku

terlempar dimensi makin besar. Ini merepotkan.

"Ano ini dimma? Jawabku spontan, namun

sangat berbeda dengannya kulihat dia terkejut.

"Tentu saja ini di Kouh? Kau kira dimana Lagi?"

Dia kembali menyanyaiku. Aku hanya mencoba kembali meresapi setiap katanya. Namun bagaimanapun aku berfikir, kenyaatan tidak akan berubah. Bahwa aku sudah berpindah dimensi.

"Ahh... baiklah. Dan ngomong-ngomong kenapa

Kau memanggilku manusia?" Aku kembali

sesuatu yang membuatku bingung saat ini.

"Haha... melihat dari reaksimu dan

pertanyaanmu. Sepertinya kau bukan berasal dari

sini... menarik" lelaki itu kembali menampakkan

seringainya.

"Namaku Azazel, dan seperti yang

ketahui aku bukan manusia... aku seorang

malaikat jatuh" Syok itulah kata yang tepat bagaimana mengambarkan. Keadaanku saat ini. Bagaimana tidak terlempar le dimensi lain dan bertemu seseorang yang bukan manusia sama sekali. Dan aku makin mempercayai dia bukan manusia ketika dia mengeluarkan enam pasang sayap hitamnya.

"Ara mengetahui kau yang sepertinya bukan

berasal dari sini. Atau lebih tepatnya dari dunia

ini. Akan aku jelaskan apa itu malaikat jatuh." Azazel mengatakan itu seraya menatapku.

Aku dan dia kemudian memilih duduk disalah

satu sudut danau ini. Dari dia pula aku

mengetahui semuanya, tentang apa itu malaikat

jatuh, iblis dan malaikat. Bagaimana perperangan

yang terjadi antara ketiganya. Dan bagaimana

dengan berita kematian tuhan sang pencipta.

Dan yang lebih membuatku syok adalah ternyata

lawan bicaraku ini adalah seorang pemimpin

malaikat jatuh. Bukan hanya Azazel, aku pun ikut menceritakan kisahku.

"Sepertinya keadaanmu cukup sulit" Azazel berkata begitu dengan memegang dagunya. Walau demikian tatapan itu tetap ia tujukan padaku.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. aku kesini akibat

kecelakaan . Dan bukan untuk pergi liburan

sehingga tidak bawa apa-apa" balasku ingin rasanya mengucapkan kata merepotkan di akhir,

namun itu segera aku urungkan.

"Hahahahaha.. bagaimana kalau aku memberimu

sebuah apartement dan sejumlah uang. Anggap

saja ini ucapan selamat datang dariku le dunia

ini"

Flashback end

Itulah kisahku didunia ini. Namun aku

harus segera pergi bagaimanapun. Saat ini Azazel memanggilku. Aku tidak tau ada apa namun sepertinya ini akan merepotkan. Di danau tempat yang sama. Aku datang dengan menggunakan shunshin, kulihat dia masih disana. Melakukan hoby yang menurutku sangat merepotkan.

"Yo... Azazel-san"

Normal pov

"Yo.. Azazel-san"

Suara seseorang menghentikan kegiatan Azazel

yang sedang memancing. Mengalihkan

pandangannya dia mendapati shikamaru yang

sedang menuju kearahnya.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku" Shikamaru lansung

menanyakan alasan Azazel memanggilnya.

"Hedeh.. bisa kah kau lebih santai sedikit." Azazel mengucapkan itu sambil tersenyum pahit, namun itu tidak berselang. Lama karna Shikamaru terlihat mengikuti perkataannya. Dia melihat remaja itu tiduran sambil menatap langit.

"Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku?"

Kembali Shikamaru menanyakan maksud Azazel.

"Baiklah baiklah... aku sadar bahwa kau masih

muda... oleh karena itu. Aku telah

mendaftarkanmu di Kouh academy."

"Merepotkan aku pikir ada apa , ternyata hanya

itu... itu merepotkan kau tau?"

"Hei bagaimanapun kau wajib untuk bersekolah bukan?"

Skip time

Keesokan harinya. Shikamaru telah

berdiri didepan cermimnya, menatap

sendiri bagaimana dirinya memakai. seragam yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan itu. Perjalanan kesekolah bukan hal yang spesial bagi

shikamaru. Baru saja memasuki gerbang utama Kouh Academy, dia langsung menjadi bahan tatapan. Bukan karena tampak dengan tatapan

memuja. Tapi yang di terimanya adalah

pandangan miris, bagaimana tidak bayangkan

apabila ada seseorang yang kau lihat memasuki

sekolah dengan keadaaan antara hidup dan mati

Dan apa yang akan ada dipikiranmu saat itu?

With Naruto and Issei

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Shikamaru. Saat ini

Nartuto dan Issei pun sedang dalam perjalanan

menuju academy. Tak henti-hentinya issei

membicarakan kejadian semalam dan

menanyakan janji yang di berikan oleh Naruto padanya. Menjadikannya kuat dan menyelamatkan Raynare

"Kau tau nii-san" issei berjalan menatap jauh kedepan.

"Kalau boleh jujur.. aku sangat iri

denganmu" tanpa menatap sang kakak Issei menyampaikan itu, tapi dia tau Kakaknya pasti akan mendengarnya.

"Kau memiliki semua yang aku tak punya.

Kepintaran dan ketampanan mu sungguh hebat.

Walaupun kita sedarah kita bagaikan langit dan

bumi" Issei mengatakan itu, sesuatu yang

berdasarkan dari hatinya. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, dia tidak membantah semua itu. Bagaimanapun itu semua benar... dia dan Issei di perlakukan bagai langit dan bumi. Meski mereka sedarah. Namun perbedaan mereka begitu mencolok.

"Bahkan disaat kita memiliki kekuatan, kau bahkan memiliki kekuatan yang jauh diatasku"

Issei kembali membuka suaranya. Jujur dia

sungguh merasa iri dengan keadaan saudara

kandungnya. Dia dan Naruto sungguh berbeda.

Seakan dia hanya mengejar bayang kakaknya.

"Kau kuat Issei... kalau boleh jujur. Maka

sesungguhnya akulah yang iri meluhatmu"

ucapan Naruto membuat issei tersentak dan

menatap Naruto bingung.

"Kau sangat kuat. Dan bahkan jauh di atasku,

kau memiliki sesuatu yang sudah lama tak aku

miliki. Sesuatu yang berharga bahkan melebihi

apapun di dunia ini. Sesuatu yang membuatmu

akan memenangkan apapun. Yaitu rasa akan

pantang menyerah" Issei sejenak tertegun mendengar itu, bagaimanapun dia tak menyadari akan hal itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa, walaupun terlihat seperti menghibur. Tetapi dia tau bahwa kakaknya juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Arigatou Nii-san" balas Issei senang.

"Ahh. Tidak apa ap-" ucapan naruto terhenti karna menabrak seseorang, ia

langsung sweatdroop ketika seseorang yang ditabraknya terjatuh dengan issei

menolongnya bagaikan seorang pangeran.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hyoudou Issei dan dia nii-sanku

Hyoudou Naruto

"Aku Asia Argerto... ano issei-san Naruto-san yang mana ya?" Awalnya issei bingung dengan ucapan dari Asia. Tetapi melirik kiri kanan, dia memang tidak menemukan kakaknya. Dan melirik kedepan dia melihat kakaknya tadi hanya melambaikan tangan sebagai salam perpisahan..

'Nii-san!'Teriak Issei dalam hati

With Naruto Di Kouh academy

Setelah meninggalkan issei. Naruto langsung

melesat menu ju academy, dia meninggalkan Issei karena percaya bahwa adiknya tersebut tidak akan berani berbuat lebih terhadap wanita itu. Seperti biasa dia mengabaikan teriakan dan

tatapan memuja yang diarahkan padanya. Berjalan dengan ringan menyusuri lorong

kelasnya. Narto merasa hari ini sempurna

hingga..

Bhuuk-

"Ahh.. gomen aku menabr-" Naruto bermaksud

untuk meminta maaf, tetapi dibanding itu dia

meras shok dengan siapa yang di tabraknya. Dan

ekspresi itu juga tidak berbeda dengan yang di

tabrak.

"Shikamaru!"

"Naruto!"

terdiam... Entah mengapa kedua pemuda itu

saling terdiam melihat sosok yang ada dihadapannya ini. Bahkan saking heningnya di

dalam lorong tersebut, seakan terdengar semilir

angin yang melewati mereka.

Naruto. Dalam iris birunya menatap pemuda di

depannya ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Ada berbagai faktor yang memungkinkan ini

terjadi didalam pikirannya.

Ya. Terlatih sebagai seorang veteran shinobi

membuatnya, memikirkan kemungkinan

dibanding memeluk orang di depannya ini

dengan rindu. Dan beberapa kemungkinan itu adalah... Pertama. Shikamaru yang ini adalah Shikamaru dari dimensi ini sendiri. Yang kedua adalah, Shikamaru yang ini adalah shikamaru dari dimensinya yang entah bagaimana bisa nyasar kesini.

Memang terdengar mengada ada namun,

tekanan cakra shikamaru yang ini sama persis

dengan tekanan cakra Shikamaru. Temannya yang ada di konoha dulu.

Namunbagaimanapun semua itu hanya perkiraannya, dia akan menunggu reaksi pemuda itu.

Lain Naruto, lain pula Shikamaru. pemuda itu terlihat berfikir keras ketika kembali melihat sosok Naruto di depannya. Otak jeniusnya seakan buntu mendapati kenyataan yang ada.

Sosok itu terlihat sama baginya. Namun ada

beberapa kemungkinan yang membuatnya

binggung yaitu gestur tubuh pemuda itu yang

menenang dan aura luar biasa kuat yang dia

rasakan.

"Maaf sepertinya aku salah orang" ucap

shikamaru membungkukkan badan

"Ya, aku juga meminta maaf. Kau mirip dengan

seseorang yang aku kenal" balas naruto

"kau mirip dengan sahabatku"

Shikamaru terdiam dan kembali mencoba

menahan kuapnya

"bisa kau temani aku?"

Shikamaru mencoba bertanya. "Aku baru

disini"

"Murid baru ya?" Tebak naruto, yang di iyakan

Shikamaru detik itu juga..

"Mari aku antar, Perkenalkan aku Hyoudou Naruto, kamu?"Ucap Naruto.

"Aku Shikamaru, salam kenal Naruto-san"Ucap

Shikamaru

"Salam kenal juga Shikamaru-san"ucap Naruto

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto dan Shikamaru

hanya diam, dengan bunyi detukan sepatu

mengisi kekosongan mereka. Dalam diam

naruto milirik tajam shikamaru, begitu juga

sebaliknya shikamaru sesekali melirik tajam

Naruto...

'Dia sangat mirip' batin mereka sacara

bersamaan. 'Aku akan menyelidiki mu terlebih

dahulu'

"Nah ini ruangan kepala sekolah shikamaru-

san" tunjuk Naruto pada ruangan kepala

sekolah.

"Hai! Arigatou Naruto-san"

"Sama sama"

Diruangan klub

Naruto memilih duduk disofa

dengan tenang... Pandanganya lurus memperhatikan issei yang sedan menyampaikan laporannya tentang akutansi iblis.

Ya saat ini Naruto sedang berada di rungan

supranatural club. Tapi, walau begitu gestur

tubuhnya tidak menunjukan bahwa dia

menikmati waktunya ditempat ini.

Bisa dipastikan pikirannya tengah melayang

entah kemana. Dan itu pasti, karena saat ini

hanya satu hal yang dipikirkannya.

Siapa pria itu?

Ini sebenarnya sangat aneh... Tidak mungkin

ada dua orang yang benar-benar mirip. Itu

benar karna ketika dia di dunia ini, dia sudah

mencari adakah orang-orang yang mirip

dengan penduduk konoha. Dan jawabannya tidak! Tidak ada satupun yang

mirip.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa Naruto?"Ucap Rias

entah bagaimana bisa gadis itu sudah berada

disampingnya. Menatap rias naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecil ketika menatap wajah khawatir tersebut

"tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Naruto menenangkan.

berbeda dengan Shikamaru.

Ia memilih untuk tidur diatas

atap sekolah seraya menatap langit.

Sesekali nafasnya berhembus pelan,

pikiran dan kejeniusannya seakan buntu

melihat sosok naruto didepannya yang telah

mati didunia ini hidup kembali. Perlahan tangannya menjulur mengapai langit. Walau langut ini tak seindah konoha. Tetapi ini

cukup baginya.

"Merepotkan apa didunia ini ada aku yang

lain?" keluh shikamaru bosan. "dan apakah aku

bisa pulang?"

mereka berdua saling memikirkan dengan cara yang berbeda... Meski cara mereka tidak

sama namun rasa saling penasaran membuat mereka terpaksa menyelidiki target masing masing. Walau tidak mungkin secara tak sadar mereka berdua sudai mulai bergerak...

Sorry baru update, nie aku bingung soal pairing

Shikamaru apa.. Soal Akeno ama Sona masuk pairing Naruto...

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Voting pairing shikamaru

Shikamaru x sona

Shikamaru x tsubaki

Shikamaru x xenovia

Shikamaru x anak osis(sebutkan nama ama kemampuan nya soalnya shin gk terlalu tau ama budaknya sona)

Pada setuju gk Ophis masuk pairing naruto? Kalo setuju voting aja

Naruto di sini bisa jurus ninja tpi gk semua. Cuman bisa bunshin-kage bunshin, rasengan,cho odama rasengan n rasenshuriken.. Naruto di sini aku buat godlike bertahap..


End file.
